


Jealousy

by emeraldxcity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Jealous Michael, Jealousy, M/M, it is implied that luke and calum may or may not be in a relationship, jealous michael clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't like it when Luke and Calum are touching each other, or smiling at each other, or even looking at each other, even breathing the same air. Luke and Calum don't understand what his problem is.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Michael is jealous and wants the boys to pay him more attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**They were doing it again.**

Luke and Calum were cuddling and it was really pissing Michael off. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way Calum's hand would brush over Luke's arm and the way they would both giggle. He didn't like the way Luke would bury his face against the bassist's shoulder and Calum would run his hands through the boy's blond quiff.

He hated it.

Why did he hate it?

Because he was jealous. Oh, he was so jealous. 

He wasn't necessarily jealous of one of them in particular though. He wasn't jealous of Calum touching Luke. He wasn't jealous of Luke touching Calum. He was jealous of them touching each other. Calum was his friend first damnit! And Luke was his first too! They weren't allowed to replace him with each another, they weren't allowed to smile at each other across the room, they weren't allowed to share knowing looks as if they were in on some kind of joke that he wasn't and most of all, they weren't allowed to fucking cuddle with each other.

Michael finally has enough and stands up, practically stomping out of the room and into the kitchen. "What's his problem?" He hears Calum mutter and he can practically see Luke shrugging with his stupid broad shoulders and a confused look on his face.

He's started searching through the cabinet when Luke and Calum make their way into the kitchen. "What's wrong Mikey?" Calum asks, coming up behind the boy and resting his chin on Michael's shoulder. The older shrugs him off, continuing to look through the cabinets. The two boys sigh before leaving the room.

 

A little later, just when Michael is starting to cool off, he comes down from his room where he'd been playing video games and heads to the living room, finding Calum sitting in Luke's lap. Jealousy flares up in the pit of his stomach once more. He flops down onto the couch, crossing his arms and pouting. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. He wanted them to stop looking at each other, touching each other.

He hears Calum giggle and his jaw hardens. The next moment, Ashton walks through the room, raising an eyebrow first at the two cuddling bandmates and then one at the pouty guitarist at the other end of the couch. "I'm heading out." He says, not even bothering to question the situation before leaving. 

"You okay Mikey?" Calum suddenly asks from his place on Luke's lap. 

He wants to lie and say that he's just fine, or just say yes, but when he opens his mouth, a sharp, "No." comes out instead.

Calum and Luke exchange a look, one of those stupid looks like they knew something Michael didn't, before the bassist got out of the youngest's lap and plopped down beside Michael, cuddling against him and burying his face against his friend's neck. It takes a moment, maybe he's still mad, or maybe he's just surprised, but he finally wraps an arm around Calum's shoulders, visibly relaxing. Before he knows it, Luke has stood up and moved over to him, wedging himself between Michael and the arm of the sofa before snuggling against the older guitarist. A small smile tugs at Michael's lips as he wraps his other arm around Luke.

**This was much better.**

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the crappy ending.


End file.
